


Such a Good Boy

by HuntingHardyGirl



Series: Boy King!Frank Hardy [1]
Category: Hardy Boys - Fandom, Supernatural, Supernatural/Hardy Boys, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Incest, M/M, beastiality, but i hope you enjoy anyway, i really am going to hell for this, just a lot of smut guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingHardyGirl/pseuds/HuntingHardyGirl





	Such a Good Boy

The plug in his ass was probably the biggest he had ever had, muscles stretched wide to accomodate for the size. But Joe wasn’t complaining. Every spasm of his muscles forced the plug deeper, nudging his prostate and he couldn’t help but moan a little around the gag in his mouth.

“You’re such a slut,” Frank said, his voice dripping with amusement and affection. Raising his head, Joe could see his older brother sitting on his throne, the silver thorn designed crown glittering in his dark hair from the lighting. The Boy King was leaning forward, chin in his hand as his grey eyes stayed locked onto the blond, a little smirk playing over his mouth. “You like that plug don’t you?”

Joe whimpered and nodding, squirming a little but not having enough room to really move, the breeding bench keeping him kneeling on the ground. Thankfully this part of the throne room had a carpet to make sure he wasn’t uncomfortable.

Frank’s eyes were practically glowing silver. “You know what’s going to happen today?”

Joe nodded, keeping his gaze locked onto his brother’s face.

“Good. And remember, this was all your idea. Since you’re gagged, show me the symbol to slow things down.”

Joe obeyed, snapping the fingers of his right hand three times.

“Correct. Now show me the symbol for when you need a break.”

Again, snapping his fingers three times, only with his left hand.

“Now show me the symbols for when you want to stop.”

Joe immediately snapped his fingers twice, using both hands at the same time.

Frank smiled, getting up from his throne and heading to where his beloved consort was bent over, kissing his forehead tenderly. “Good boy,” he murmured, and Joe almost glowed from the praise. “Are you ready, baby brother?”

He whined, nodding again, and Frank straightened, gesturing to the only other demon in the room. Immediately they rushed off, returning in a few minutes with two of the biggest hellhounds they had.

Frank disappeared from Joe’s viewpoint, but he groaned as he felt the plug slowly be pulled out of him, to be replaced by oil slicked fingers, spreading it around and inside his ass. The hounds caught the scent, the scent of a bitch in heat, and they shuffled restlessly, eyeing the teen on the breeding bench with growing greed in their red eyes.

Soon, Frank pulled back and the first hellhound, Diablo, moved forward, sticking his nose into Joe’s ass and sniffing at it eagerly before beginning to lick, tongue sliding into the loosened hole, causing Joe to moan, eyes fluttering close from the sensation.

“You like that baby?” Frank asked softly, grinning at the pleasured expression on his brother’s face.

Joe gave a dazed nod, unable to speak.

“Good. I bet his tongue feels amazing on you.”

It didn’t take long before Diablo was done with the foreplay, jumping up to mount the teen and, with Frank’s small guidance, managing to slide his doggy cock in fast. Joe squealed, his body jerking with the force of Diablo’s wild thrusting, moaning and whimpering in tandem. His cock was drooling, his prostate being drilled with each movement, and it all felt so good, s o g o o d, but all too soon he could feel the knot inflating, Diablo obviously too excited to try and last for his bitch. In seconds he was tied to the teen, his doggy cum fulling his ass and Joe gave a muffled noise in frustration, still on edge and unable to do anything to reach completion.

When Diablo finally tugged free, another hellhound named Cesaer took his place. He didn’t waste any time in licking up the mess the previous hound left, he jumped up and mounted Joe in no time, able to find the teen’s hole without any issues and thrusting away. Joe moaned, the cock jackhammering into him like he was something only to be used, hitting his prostate along the way.

“You having fun?” Frank asked, a dark arousal in his voice, and Joe didn’t have to look up to know his brother was rubbing his own cock from watching the show. “God, Joe, you look so fucking gorgeous being fucked like the little bitch you are. Gonna be bred up with demon puppies, huh sweetheart?”

Joe gave a muffled wail of arousal, once again feeling close to the edge. Cesaer’s claws dug into his sides, furry body pressed against him as the hound panted heavily in his ear, his hot breath sending a shiver down his back. Thankfully, Cesaer was a bit more considerate, going on longer than Diablo could and when his knot finally swelled Joe finally came, giving a muffled scream of pleasure as his climax took him over, cum splashing the carpet and his body shuddering through the aftershocks.

It took a bit longer before Cesaer finally tugged himself free, giving the teen’s gaping and sloppy hole a few licks to clean him off before Frank shooed them away. Quickly he returned to his brother’s side, gently pulling the gag off and smoothing the blond hair from Joe’s flushed and sweaty face. “How are you feeling little brother?” he murmured, tenderly checking him over and unchaining his wrists from the bench.

“Fuckin’ fantastic,” Joe slurred back, already half asleep and deep in his headspace from such a hot experience.

Frank chuckled, bringing Joe into his arms. “I’m glad, baby. You wanna do this again sometime?”

“Fuck yes!”

The Boy King smiled, carrying his other half towards the baths. He so did love spoiling his precious little brother.


End file.
